19 años después
by DeevYLP
Summary: Epílogo alternativo que seguramente cualquier amante del concepto Dramione hubiese gustado leer en el libro en la historia original de nuestra apreciable J.K.Rowling.


**ACLARO que los personajes principales de esta historia son propiedad intelectual de nuestra apreciable J.K. Rowling. Por supuesto, la trama de este Fic ¡es mía! ;)**

**NOTA: Si a alguien le agradase mi historia y desearán compartirla en alguna otra red social, sólo pido me informen y claro está, nunca olviden dar créditos al autor. ¡GRACIAS! ;)**

* * *

**19 años después**

* * *

Draco Malfoy estaba allí de pie con su esposa e hijo, con un abrigo abotonado hasta la garganta. Su pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás de tal forma que enfatizaba la barbilla puntiaguda. El nuevo chico se parecía a Draco tanto como Albus se parecía a Harry.

– Papá, Mamá…. Es mi imaginación o todos nos están mirando… bueno tal vez no todos pero si la mayoría de las personas… - preguntó el chico dirigiendo una mirada fuerte a una señora que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de distancia.

La Sra. Malfoy que hasta ese momento del día había estado muy conmovida por que su hijo ingresaría al mismo colegio donde ella y su esposo habían estudiado, miró discretamente a quienes se encontraban frente a ella, evitó que la curiosidad le hiciera mirar también detrás, luego observó a Draco quién después del comentario de su hijo parecía petrificado.

– Si Scor, al parecer muchos nos están mirando… - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro o al menos eso simulaba – y es obvio el por qué… somos una hermosa familia… guapos, inteligentes, exitosos… - se dirigió a Draco quién aún conservaba una mirada ausente – ¿o no amor? – preguntó mientras lo tomaba sutilmente de las mejillas para así poder otorgarle un cálido beso.

– Si así es hijo – comentó Draco en el momento en que decidió alejar a Hermione un poco, ya que sabía que si continuaba, podría llegar a hacer algo que sería incorrecto en público – tu preciosa y hermosa madre tiene razón – dijo antes de besar nuevamente a su mujer.

– Ok, creo entender que es bastante lógico, sólo que – incómodo el chico se aclaró la garganta – ¿podrían dejar de hacer eso? – Draco y Hermione dejaron de besarse extrañados de la actitud de su hijo quién suspiró antes de decir – perdón, pero comprendan, yo estoy acostumbrado a sus exageradas muestras de afecto, pero los aquí presentes no.

Ante eso la familia Malfoy comenzó a reír logrando detenerse con dificultad, el muchachito siempre estaba lleno de verdad en cada una de sus palabras, era demasiado inteligente y astuto para su edad, por algo también el gran orgullo de su padre y de su madre.

Muchas de las personas que miraban la escena, hacían gestos de desagrado, pues aún no comprendían y no aceptaban esa unión. Sólo algunos cuántos sonreían y claro estaba que eran los amigos de la pareja Malfoy, pues únicamente ellos entendían y un pelirrojo en específico había sido obligado a entender, aunque el dolor que ello le causará pudiese ocasionar que su corazón se detuviera en algún momento, que Draco y Hermione estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Lo habían demostrado en la batalla final, el momento había sido épico, los presentes aun recordaban cómo en el momento en el que Draco había sido llamado por Voldemort, Hermione se lo había impedido, había sido difícil para ella tomar la decisión, pero justo cuando Draco iba a llegar a Voldemort, ella había corrido y tomado su mano, él se había sorprendido, tanto como el señor oscuro y el resto de los presentes.

– ¿Tú? ¿Qué…? – eran las únicas palabras que Draco había logrado articular, pues la castaña le había comenzado a besar sin desear detenerse y para su fortuna había sido correspondida.

Harry había aprovechado la distracción que había causado la acción de su amiga, para mostrarse vivo nuevamente, ese fue el golpe bajo para Voldemort que ya estaba bastante enfurecido, ahora la batalla final continuaba, Draco y Hermione no deseaban alejar de ellos ese primer beso, pero habían sido obligados a hacerlo cuándo escucharon un Crucius y un Avada Kedavra cercano a ellos. Vieron a Bellatrix caer, supieron que Lucius había lanzado el hechizo torturador a su cuñada al ver que ésta intentaba matar a su hijo, pero Narcissa le había dado muerte a su propia hermana, ya que aunque eso le doliese sabía que era lo mejor, porque ya había sido mucho el daño que había causado.

Los padres de Malfoy le habían sonreído a su hijo, mostrando por primera vez la nobleza de su corazón, que ellos habían evitado mostrar para protección siempre de su primogénito. Después Draco y Hermione habían apoyado en la batalla hasta lograr ver muerto a Voldemort y ahora ahí estaban sonriendo alegremente en la estación de King Cross mientras veían el tren partir.

* * *

**Espero que este escrito haya sido de su agrado. Les invito a dejar sus comentarios, buenos y/o malos, no hay problema mientras sean constructivos. ;) También los invito a visitar mi perfil para acceder a mis historias, tanto las creadas por mí como las que son mis favoritas, escritas por respetables autoras de esta comunidad FF.**


End file.
